


Leon Kuwata - The Ultimate Nurse

by ChaoticJester



Series: A bunch of (badly written) Leon Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Leon Kuwata Centric, Leon has to take care of them, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sick Character, also Leon almost dies, everyone is sick, idk - Freeform, idk what to add, lol, love the guy, only in chapter one tho, there's a lot of swearing tho, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticJester/pseuds/ChaoticJester
Summary: Follow Leon around while he takes care of the class 78 and almost dies in the process, multiple times!
Relationships: Class 78 & Kuwata Leon
Series: A bunch of (badly written) Leon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Leon Kuwata - The Ultimate Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Leon Kuwata content. Lol. That's my excuse for... This? Anyway ignore the grammar. I am, in fact, not an native english speaker. 
> 
> This was originally planned to be a drabble-dump, but at this point I don't think I'll add more chapters to this lol

To be perfectly honest Leon didn’t know who the hell put him in charge of looking after 15 sick teenagers. Seriously, couldn’t they go the the nurse or to a hospital? Apparently not since the school decided that having Leon Kuwata, the most irresponsible person that ever set foot in Hope’s Peak, to look after sick people was a good idea. Did he look like the Ultimate Doctor or something?

Well, it was useless to think about it now, he thought bitterly.

He looked at the list in his hand and at the bag of medicines in the other. These were going to be really long days.  
The first person to check was Naegi. Well, simple enough, right?

Wrong. Leon opened Naegi’s door just as the lucky boy was about to leave. God, he looked horrible. Red eyes, running nose and bed head.  
“Oh, hey Leon-” he cut himself off with a sneeze.  
“Go back to bed, Naegi” Leon said, already tired. “But what about-” “the others will be fine, Naegi. Go immediately back to bed or I swear I’ll knock you out.” threatening sick people? Easy! ”You wouldn’t." ... I'm sorry, what?

What was this? Did the fever make Naegi grow a pair?

Anyway, Naegi himself seemed to realize that he didn’t really have a chance of winning against the Ultimate Baseball Player.  
“Go back to bed.” This time his tone was much more like an order rather than a friendly request.  
Naegi sighed and plopped himself back to bed, sneezing a few more times.  
“Here, take this” Leon said, grabbing one of the pills he had in his bag. Mikan, the actual Ultimate Nurse, had told him that those pills were going to make them sleep this virus off, and he really hoped so.  
Naegi swallowed the pill with the aid of a glass of water, then put himself under the covers, shivering.  
“Thank you Kuwata-kun” he said, his voice sleepy.  
“No probs dude.” Leon said, walking towards the next room. 

Sayaka’s.

He was already starting to feel a migraine.

Sayaka was covered in what Leon could only assume was every single blanket of the school. What the fuck. How did she find that many blankets??  
“Leon-chaaaan” she exclaimed, her appearance being not better than Naegi’s.  
“Hello Sayaka” he said, digging in his bag to find another pill.  
Sayaka moved a little towards Leon, opening her arms.  
“Want an hug!” 

“…Oh my god, you’re delirious” Leon was honestly scared. 

“Nuuuuh gimme a hug!”  
Was… was she serious? Nah, she was probably trying to infect him or something. Yeah, no thank you.  
“Sayaka, take this pill” he said, giving to her a pill and a glass of water  
“Only if you hug meee” she was smiling, but it was obvious she wasn’t in herself.  
“No. You won’t give me that fucking virus. If I get ill y’all won’t have anyone to take care of you all.” He explained, trying to make her reason.

She pouted. She fucking pouted.

“you’re no fun!” She finally took the pill and the water.  
“Now sleep, you blue psycho” he said, leaving her room.  
“It’s psychic!” She yelled, but she covered herself back in blankets, ready to fall asleep.

“yeah, sure thing.”

The next one on the list was… Byakuya Togami. Goddammit. Leon could already predict that it won’t be easy to talk with the rich boy.  
He entered the room, and, thanks to his fast reflexes, dodged what seemed to be a box of tissues thrown in his face.

“Get out, peasant! I don’t need your help!” He screamed, then stopped himself and threw up in a bucket.  
“Goddammit man, calm down.” He muttered, taking another pill from his bag. 

“I’m warning you, dude. You try anything funny like you did with those tissues and I’ll throw you out of the fucking window.” The blonde seemed to understand that Leon wasn’t joking around, since he took the pill with only three hundred different complaints.  
“Now sleep, ugly Draco Malfoy.” Leon muttered, tired of hearing the blond talk.  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” He screamed, then started coughing.  
Leon only raised an unimpressed eyebrow and left the room.

Three done, twelve to go.

Next in line was Asahina, who was peacefully sleeping in what seemed to be a dolphin onesie.  
At least she won’t give me trouble, he naively thought. 

He was wrong, again.

He couldn’t wake up, no matter how much he tried.  
He would’ve thought she was dead if not for the fact that she was snoring like a fucking bear.  
He was really close to snapping. Leon sure was, most of the time, charismatic and chill, but he was also a fucking hothead when petty things like this were going on. 

He decided that the best course of action was to, obviously, cut off her air. He pinched her nose,while with his other hand he covered her mouth. Leon waited a few moments, until she sputtered and awoke from her slumber. He let go of her face, starting to dig again in his bag.

“what the heck?!” She said, still sleepy.  
“Take this” he only said, giving her the water and the pill, too tired to really care if he was being unnecessarily mean.  
She pouted, but did as asked without complains, thank god.  
She got back to sleep immediately, for which he was grateful- he didn’t think he had the strength to fight right now.

Hifumi Yamada was next.

The writer was extremely calm. Sure, he had a hellish appearance like the others, but at least he was writing without moving from his bed.  
Leon offered the pill and the water, and while the writer was drinking Leon stole a glance at the laptop that resided on top of the covers and cringed.

He hadn’t seen that many grammatical errors since he was in elementary school.

The writer didn’t seem to notice them, resuming his writing almost immediately.  
Leon sighed. At least Hifumi didn’t cause problems.

Next on the list was Mukuro.

He entered the room, finding the girl in question sleeping.  
Wow, it was strange to see her without her usual frown.

Leon carefully nudged her, and he seemed to realize his mistake too late when the soldier shot up taking him by the collar of his jacket, ready to punch him in the face.  
“woooooow calm down” he said, protecting his face.

The girl grunted, letting go of his collar and sitting on her bed.  
Leon sighed in relief. God that was close.  
He gave her the water and the pill. Before leaving though, Leon could swear he heard her muttering a “sorry”

She must be really fucking sick.

After Mukuro there was… Junko fucking Enoshima.

Oh no. Would he get in trouble for skipping a person on the list? 

Yeah, definitely.

He entered the room, expecting to be hit with something.  
But nothing hit him. Wow.

Junko was in her bed, tissues everywhere, and was complaining about her clogged nose to… no one?  
Cool. She fucking talked to herself now. Totally not creepy at all.  
“Mornin’ Junko” Leon said, digging in his bag.  
“You! Uhhhh” she paused, making a confused face.  
“…really? You don’t remember my name?” Leon asked, in disbelief.  
“I don’t need your name, I just need someone to bring me more tissues!” She yelled, starting to rant about how one day she’ll conquer the world with bear-robots.

Leon was pretty irritated, but he exited the room and came back with a few boxes of tissues.

“Finally!” She said, taking the boxes and immediately starting to waste them.  
Leon just sighed, offering her the pill and the water.  
Strangely enough she took them without complaining as much as Togami did, and immediately went back to talking about her plan to conquer the world.  
Leon just bolted out of the room, desperate to escape Junko’s fucked up fever wish or whatever the fuck that was.

Next there was Celestia.

He entered her room, not expecting her to be as red as a tomato.  
Okay what the fuck.  
Celestia kept on giggling to herself, delirious, and her body temperature was pretty high.  
Okay. Fantastic. If she bursted into flames he won't do shit to help her.

He gave her the medicine and the water, even though she almost drowned herself because she started giggling while drinking.  
Leon patted her back a few times, the immediately left.  
Why was he in class with these freaks again?

The next one should’ve been Kirigiri, but she apparently had to wait since Ishimaru thought that taking a trip around the halls was a good fucking idea.

“Hey man, go back to bed.” Leon called out.  
Ishimaru groggily turned his head in his direction.  
“Oh, Kuwata-kun! I was just-” he suddenly put a hand in front of his mouth, and after a few seconds resumed his phrase, “Checking on our classmates.”  
Leon sighed. “Ishimaru, go to bed right the fuck now.” He ordered, and something in his face must’ve expressed his anger, because Ishimaru didn’t even try to correct his language, but just straight up walked towards his room, with Leon following him.

Once in the room he gave the Ultimate Moral Compass the medicine. He was tempted of not giving the black haired boy any water, but he did anyway, he wasn’t that cruel.  
The class president thanked him, and promptly passed out on his bed.  
Leon put a sheet over his body, then he massaged his own temples. Okay. At least he won’t try to get out again, he thought.

He went to Kirigiri.

She looked like she just threw up every dinner she had since she was five. She was silent during the whole pill-giving interaction, only thanking Leon at the end.  
At least she wasn’t causing troubles.

He then entered Sakura’s room, finding her calmly reading a book. The floor in front of her bed was full of tissues, and she was, just like Sayaka, covered in way too many blankets.  
She thanked Leon for his help, taking the medicine without any problems.

Next was Fukawa.

He just prayed she was Fukawa and not Syo.

Ob- fucking- viously his prayers were ignored.

When he entered the room he had to dodge a pair of scissors that hit the door right where his head would’ve been.  
“SUP FUCKER” Syo screamed, then sneezed.

“K-K-Kuwata-un, w-what are you d-doing here?” Toko demanded to know, then blew her nose.  
“uhh…” Leon was still looking at the pair of scissors that almost killed him. They were stuck in the door.  
“I’m here to give you your medicine.” He nervously said. He suddenly didn’t want to get too close to the girl.  
“H-H-How’s M-Master T-Togami?” She asked, looking at Leon, the worry for the other boy taking control of her features.

“Everything’s fine with him. He took his medicine and he’s probably sleeping right now.” He better be sleeping, he added in his mind. If the Draco Malfoy knock-off even tried to get out of bed just to complain he WILL beat him up with a baseball bat.  
Fukawa seemed to be wanting to add something, but she sneezed.

Fuck.

“HEY RED HAIRED FUCKER, WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE DOING HERE, UH?” Syo screamed, producing a new pair of scissors, swinging them around.  
Sure, she may have been a fucking serial killer, but Leon’s patience fucking ended.

“Listen to me you dumb idiot” he started, stalking close to the girl lying in bed. “Take this pill and save me your whole killing discourse. I’m so fucking tired. Take your meds and shut the fuck up.”  
He could see the surprise in Syo’s eyes, but he honestly didn’t care. He was going insane.

Before the killer could say or do anything -she would’ve probably killed him- she sneezed.

Fukawa seemed to want to say something, but one look at Leon’s face convinced her to shut up and take her meds, grumbling under her breath.  
Leon just exited the room, taking a few breaths to calm down. Fun- fucking -tastic. He was now probably the next victim in Syo’s little hit list.  
And so be it, Goddammit. At this point death was welcome.

Next was Chihiro.

“Hey pal” he said, entering their room.  
An irritated yell greeted him.

“The fuck-” he started, but then he noticed Chihiro was looking at their computer, scratching their head.  
“Oh, Leon!” Chihiro screamed, but seemed to notice the tone of their voice, because they toned it down.  
“What are you doing, buddy?” Leon asked, getting closer to the bed.  
“Just some programming, but this fucker-” they stopped, then turned to Leon “- don’t tell Ishi I swore. Anyway, it tells me there’s an error somewhere, but I can’t find it! I’m going insane here!”

Leon just sighed. It was the same as Hifumi, but at least Chihiro knew they made a mistake.

“Here’s a wild suggestion, why don’t you stop for now and take a look at it once you’re not sick?” The sarcasm was palpable.  
Chihiro scoffed, but closed their computer and throwed themself in the sheets of their bed.  
“Here, take this.” Leon said, giving them the water and the pill.  
Chihiro took them without complaining, but they were still pouting at the idea of leaving their work unfinished.  
Leon mentally thanked whatever deity was helping him not losing his cool again.

Next he entered Hagakure’s room.

The man was on his bed, looking at the ceiling like it just gave him the best idea ever.  
“Uh… hey man, I’ve brought you some medicine” Leon said, getting closer to the bed.

“Lasagna is just spaghetti flavored cake”

This made Leon pause. The fuck?  
“Dude are you okay?” Seriously, what was that supposed to mean?

“Books are just dead tattooed trees”  
What the fuck. Leon wasn’t paid enough to put up with this bullshit.

Actually, he wasn’t paid at all.

“Take this, man.” He handled the pills and the water, which Hagakure took his time to consume.  
Leon was about to leave, when Hagakure blessed -or cursed- him with one last knowledge.  
“We’re meat creatures on a rock floating in space but we’re dominated by money, little bits of paper.” Hagakure said, pleased with himself to having shared his thoughts.

“That’s because paper beats rock” Leon said, but then he mentally slapped himself.  
Don’t fucking encourage him, stupid.

Hagakure seemed to have just reached another level of knowledge thanks to Leon’s comment.  
“Duuuuuuuuuude” he said, then trailed off, looking at nothing.  
Okay, that’s it, he decided.  
He left the room, finally reaching the last one of his patients.

Mondo Owada.

He entered the room, already knowing that there will be chaos.  
Mondo looked like absolute shit.  
“Hey bro, I’ve got some medicine.” Leon said, getting closer to the last one that needed to be drugged. Well, when it was put like that it sounded pretty bad.

“Get the fuck outta my room, or I’ll kill you.” Mondo said.  
Leon knew that here Mondo had all the advantages. The biker was way bigger than the baseball player, he could probably bench press him without problems.  
“Listen, get your fucking medicine and then I’ll let you kill me.” Leon rebutted, knowing that he was, with great probability, about to die.  
Mondo looked at him like Leon’s only purpose in life was to irritate him.  
“Get your stupid ass and your stupid medicine out. I don’t need those. Real men suck it up.”

Daaamn. Toxic masculinity much, uh?

“Or what? You look like you’re about to pass out. You won’t be able to do much damage, biker boy. Just take your damn medicine.” Leon never fucking learned when to shut up. Seriously, he was a fucking twink and he was truly trying to go against a Gang Leader?

Cool. He wanted his tombstone to say “He died as he lived: with sass.”

Mondo stood up, ready to throw hands.

Fuckin’ shit.

Mondo grabbed the collar of Leon’s jacket – this is the second time today that someone grabbed it, he noted – and lifted him from the floor, ready to either threaten him or throwing him out of his fucking window.  
But, when Mondo opened his mouth to speak -he was probably going to say "I'll kill you"-, Leon caught this opportunity to quickly grab one of the pills and putting it in the bicker’s mouth, then covering the mouth with the same hand to prevent him from spitting it out.

Mondo was too stunned to punch him – thank god – and unwillingly swallowed the pill.

The realization hit Mondo’s eyes, that narrowed in anger.  
Leon was pretty proud of himself, even though he knew he was now a dead man.

They stayed still for a few moments, Leon’s hand still on the biker’s mouth.

Leon removed the hand, smiling. “See? It wasn’t that hard!” Wow, he didn’t know he had suicidal tendencies, this was new.

Mondo tightened his grip, basically ready to enter a whole new level of anger. “Give me one good fucking reason for which I should let you live.” He stated, his voice growling with anger.

What could he say? That homicide was illegal? Nah, Mondo won’t care about that. That Leon was too hot to die? It was true, but that would just make Mondo even angrier.

“…uhhh… because I… have to help the others…?” He internally prayed that hell had a nice stage for concerts. Well, no need to pray, since he was about to find out.

Mondo seemed to be calculating his answer, then he let him fall on the floor. If anyone asked, no, Leon didn’t yelp like a little girl upon being released.

“Get the fuck out.” Mondo said, then sat back in his bed, seemingly tired. Thank God these medicines acted fast.

Leon scrambled to get up, checking that none of the pills in the bag fell.  
Once he confirmed that no, he didn’t have to go back to the nurse office to get killed for being careless and wasting pills, he quickly made his way towards the door.

“For the record-“ he started, because what the hell, he just survived an angry Mondo, why not make him even angrier and see if he can survive again? “A real man would’ve taken his fucking medicine without making me have to feed it to him like a child.” 

When he caught sight of Mondo starting to get up to straight-up kill him he bolted out of the room.

Damn, these were going to be really long days.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write the part two of this...  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if ya liked this! Comments and kudos push me to write more!


End file.
